Emotions
by SA2208
Summary: His special ability was to sense emotions. The person could sense emotions, may it be sadness, happiness, anger or mirth. But, still, he never showed any emotions."It annoys me, not knowing what goes on in your empty brain!" Alice X Jasper Fluff
1. Chapter 1

She watched, mesmerized as the golden, honey eyes, not much different from her own danced across the page. She kept staring as the person turned the page, and the eyes turned to her before quickly diving back into the words of the book.

He was well aware of the constant gaze on him as he read the book. He raised his eyes to look at the girl before he returned his gaze to the book. He could sense her emotions. Curiosity mixed with amusement and fascination. He was sure he felt a wave of disappointment and anger roll off her for a second before it again changed into the aforementioned emotions. He tried to concentrate on the words before him rather than the emotions radiating off his wife.

He let out a huge breath before he turned to the girl sitting not an arm length distance away from him, "Alright, what is it?" He caught the surprise she emitted before it dissolved into the huge wave of amusement.

"Oh, nothing. Just nothing. Continue." She replied.

She watched as the person returned to his book, his eyes holding her gaze for a second before he returned them to the book. She continued to stare as his eyes continued to move up and down the page. Yes, she loved those eyes and she was fascinated with them. Although the eyes of her entire family and herself were not different from his, she still found herself staring at his eyes sometimes.

Her eyes travelled down his face, away from his eyes as it travelled south. Another thing that spiked her curiousness and her amusement. It was his lips.

His special ability was to sense emotions. The person could sense emotions, may it be sadness, happiness, anger or mirth. But, still, he never _showed_ any emotions. She had read in the countless romantic novels she had read, romantic movies she had seen that if the person's face were a stoic mask, his eyes would usually show the emotions. That was the problem.

With this sudden turn of thoughts, her gaze again went to his honey eyes. No, even his eyes hold no emotions. She remembered when his eyes used to be bloody, fierce red. She decided that she liked these honeysuckle eyes better. They were softer.

She remembered seeing the agonized expressions of his face when he was trying to control this thirst. But she did not see those anymore as he learned to control himself and she concluded she liked that better. She did not want to see him in pain.

Yes, she had seen him force a smile. But she hated those too. She didn't want to see a smile where he would force himself and the corners of his eyes won't crinkle. She wanted to see a real smile, a smile right from his dead heart.

As per his eyes, they would only betray one emotion. Thirst. They would turn dark and he would have no control over them.

Now she was sure that he too did feel emotion like any of the others. She knew he loved her, just as she did. However, she spoke out her emotions, her love for him. He neither spoke of his emotion; neither does he let them show. She frowned as she watched him flip yet another page.

She knew that after spending so many years with this person, she had him memorized to his very core. But not knowing what goes on inside his mind, without the help of her brother, frustrated her to no end. But why is that he shows no emotions?

She was curious, he could tell. About what, he had no idea. He continued with his book, with his full attention on the girl. He felt her give out an emotion that seemed like a cross between frustration and disappointment again. He closed his eyes for a minute.

She quirked her eyebrow when he closed his eye, cutting off her view to them. She waited for him to open them, and waited and waited. When finally, she was at her limit to just ask him to open them, he opened them.

He felt her getting impatient and opened his eye to look at her, "What is it? And don't tell me it's nothing."

"It really is nothing. I was just thinking." She replied. She waited to see some emotion on his face but when none showed, she frowned again.

"Tell me, please. My brain is beginning to go insane with the amount of emotions you are having."

She raised her eyebrow. She was not aware of her emotional change. She was not thinking about how they were affecting him, to be true.

"Well, I am sorry. I will try to keep them under control."

"I don't want you to keep them controlled. I just want you to tell me." He said.

She stared at his face, without a trace of any emotion. He wants her to tell him what she was thinking. She would have surely blushed if she could have. She now realized how silly her thoughts were.

He felt her getting embarrassed, which poured oil in his curiosity. "You going to tell me or not?" She shook her head and he sighed.

Setting his book aside, he sat up straight. "Come here." He motioned the girl. He took her hand and guided her to him when she hesitated.

"Now, tell me what is bothering you." He asked as he sat her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her small, pixie-like figure. She stared at him for a moment.

She bought her hands up to reach his face. He sat still as she placed her hand on either side of his face and bought her thumb to the corners of his lips and the index fingers on the corners of his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She shook her head as she pushed the corner of his lips up while trying to crinkle up the eyes a little.

"You look funny like this." He stared at her as she stared at him before dropping her hands. He tried to understand the point of her action but couldn't come up with any reasonable explanation.

"What?" he uttered, causing her to look at him.

"I said you look funny like that." She smiled at him. He blinked.

"What were you thinking, girl?" He sighed before he rested his chin on her head.

"You really want to know?" She giggled. He nodded and looked at her. "Okay, I was thinking of how you always have an emotionless face. And eyes."

He blinked again. To say the least, that was unexpected.

"Emotionless face and eyes? That was it?" She nodded. "That was it. Tell me one thing, how could you come up with such explanations?" He looked at her, amused.

"Well, I was thinking about your eyes, then I thought about how you can sense emotions but you never really show any emotion. You never smile never look angry. You always have that calm, expressionless face." She said nonchalantly.

He blinked again. He had never realized that. He tilted his head to a side as she began again, "Plus, you never even speak of your emotions. I mean, I am sure that you do have emotions, but you neither show them, nor speak of them. It is just something that annoys me sometimes. Not knowing what is going on in your empty brain." Empty brain? He felt heaps of anger and frustration rolling off the girl, which made him even more amused with her rants. "Why can't you show an emotion once in a while? And you speak so less! You are usually quite! I never understand what you are feeling that very moment, not that I can't tell what you are feeling."

Now that, he concluded, made absolutely no sense. He shook his head as he placed a hand on her face and made her face him.

He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead before kissing her lips. He felt her relax as she allowed him to kiss her thoroughly.

He placed her hand behind her head, holding her firm as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. He loved how she played with his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

He pulled away a little so that now his lips were brushing against hers'.

"Now, I am pretty sure that you know I love you." He whispered before he kissed her again.

She smiled inside as she felt him smile into the kiss. Nah, she don't care if he showed or spoke his emotions or not. She knows what he feels, and she can feel the overwhelming love right now.

**That's it. My first Twilight one-shot. I personally love Jasper and Alice. Did you notice that there were no names in the story? I find only Jalice a cute pairing in the series. Edward and Bella are simply intolerable! **

**Now, I hope this was worth a review. Come on now, after you read it till here, you can at least spend a minute to review, can't you?**

**Sakshi**


	2. Author's note

**I am sorry if my statement offended anybody but I believe it is just a matter of opinion. I used to be a huge fan of Twilight, even to the point I was a walking encyclopedia even before reading the books or watching the movies. But, likes and dislikes changes. I respect that you like them but I simply don't. You don't need to switch to swearing and name calling. **

**And, **_**EdwardBella fan**_** thank you for the correction. I will correct it. Though, I didn't like the WAY you corrected. Would you mind being a little more mature when you review or comment publicaly? **

**And thank you **_**Boggy**___**and**___**xxWARxx**_** for your reviews. **

**Sakshi**


End file.
